You're The Light That's Guiding Me
by Thisismypennameok
Summary: A oneshot story that takes place after KH2. Sora tells Kairi his feelings, but she isn't sure of her own. Contains some spoilers.


You're The Light That's Guiding Me

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Thinking_

(**A/N: **This story is dedicated to Katrina and Louie. Writing this story kind of made me think about you two and the stuff you're both going through. Hope your relationship works out!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wretched Keyblade!"

Those were the words that kept echoing through Sora's head as he lay awake on top of his bed. It was over. The hunt for the Organization was over. No more guys in black hoods. No more nobodies, except for Roxas and Naminé. It was all over. Now it was time for Sora, Riku, and Kairi to live the rest of their lives as they pleased, as they would have if their island was not destroyed.

Sora began to think. He wondered if fate really existed. Was he really destined to wield the Keyblade? Riku was the true master of the Keyblade. Had his heart not been tainted with darkness, Sora would not have been out there fighting. What if Sora's mom had called him down for dinner a few minutes later? If Sora had not noticed the storm outside, he would have never been thrown into his adventure. He would have never become the great fighter he had become. He would have never seen so many different people and places. He would not have been the one rescuing Kairi. He would not be the one person she missed more than anything in the world. He would not have grown up and become the young, mature teen he was now.

Yet all those things did happen. What's done is done and there was no changing it. What was the mystery surrounding the Keyblade? Why did it choose him and Riku as their masters? Out of every other living person, why them? These were questions Sora still could not find answers for and questions that continuously nagged at him as he lived his life.

Now his thoughts shifted to something else, something much more recent. The letter the King had sent the trio earlier that day. For all their troubles and as a way of saying thank you, the king left a gummi ship in the trio's possession. They were free to visit the other worlds again! It was not only a gift from the king, but a gift from the rest of the worlds as well. By saving the hearts of the worlds and ridding them of the Heartless and the Nobodies, they saved the people living there. Sora was overjoyed. Kairi was a little bit excited. Riku just kind of shrugged it off. In his mind, Riku knew that it was Sora who did all the fighting. Since the beginning, Riku was a part of the problem. He could not call himself the Keyblade master anymore, even though that was his original destiny.

Kairi was excited because she knew that Sora would go visit the worlds and most likely drag her along because they promised each other wherever one went, the other would be there with them. That was just what Sora intended to do.

As Sora snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed it was sunset and he drifted off into thought again.

The last sunset he remembered was before his adventure started. He and Kairi were sitting on the dock, talking about the adventure they would have after setting sail with the raft they had built.

_A lot has changed since then_, Sora thought to himself.

_Kairi, you told me never to change, but it was inevitable. I had to grow up at some point. I'm glad I did too. It let me see just how much you meant to me._

Kairi had been on Sora's mind a lot lately. It wasn't enough that they would see each other everyday, but every night Sora would have a dream about Kairi and him. The two of them were together day and night. He just couldn't manage to get Kairi out of his head, not that he complained. He cared about her more than anything in his life, even more so than himself.

He decided to call Kairi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi. It's Sora."

"Hey Sora! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you busy?"

"No. Why?"

"Do you want to go visit one of the worlds with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask why?"

"I have to talk to you about something…alone, and I want to talk to you about it in person because it's important."

"Alone? Umm…okay"

"Great. Meet me at the island."

The island. It was the gang's favorite place. When they were on the island, they could cast away all of their worries. Nothing to think about except all the fun they were having.

Sora rowed over to the island and got out. He sat on the dock and waited for Kairi. He just stared out at the sea and watched the sunset. The colors reflected in his eyes and made them look as if little flames were burning in his eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oh, hey Kairi. Didn't know you were there. Yeah, it is pretty nice."

"The last time you and I shared a sunset was before all this stuff happened."

_That's right._ Sora thought. _I can never forget that day. It was so important. The last moments of our childish acts. Then, we cast them away that night as we were thrown into our journey. Because of that, I wonder if I've changed at all, even if you told me not to, but I tried anyway for you, so I could be there for you when you needed me the most._

"Hey Kairi," Sora began, "do you think I've changed?"

"What do you mean Sora?"

"Well…you see, um…never mind. Forget it. Let's get going."

"Okay."

Kairi knew where Sora's question was heading, but he wasn't sure how to ask her. She figured she'd let him sort the wires out in his head and try again later.

The two teens walked over to the cove. The gummi ship was sitting where their raft had been sitting before that night of fate. Sora opened the door and hopped up into the cockpit. He grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her up. He grabbed her hand the same way he had when returning from the fight with Xemnas, only this time without the Oathkeeper charm between their hands. Something new began on that day.

--------_Flashback­_---------

"We're back!" Sora happily exclaimed.

"You're home." Kairi replied.

It was great to be home. Sora missed the sandy beach, the cool waters, and Kairi. It had been too long. A year went by so slowly and the more Kairi waited for Sora, the more she longed to see him. And while Kairi waited on the shore of the island, Sora fought his best to get back to her. With every ounce of life within him, he wanted to see her again too, for she meant more to him than anything else in all of the worlds.

After handing back the charm that tied the two together, Sora pulled himself out of the water and embraced Kairi just like he had before he found out that "Ansem" was Riku. Of course he was all wet, but that didn't matter to Kairi. She was in the arms of the person she cared about the most, and she wasn't about to let go; neither was Sora.

_----End of Flashback----_

Remembering that moment caused Sora to blush. He never felt this way for anyone in his entire life. Kairi was the only one that made him feel that way and he began to feel that maybe he was always meant for her. Someone to be next to for their whole lives. Someone to comfort her when she was down or just needed a friend. Someone she could love…

After hopping into the gummi ship, Sora started up the engine and took off, leaving the islands behind just for a little bit.

Kairi was amazed at what she saw. She had never seen the worlds beyond her island from the view she was seeing them through now. It was breathtaking. World after world zoomed past her face and so did the memories as they raced through her mind every time she recognized a world.

Eventually, they reached their destination: Traverse Town. Sora wasn't completely sure why he decided to bring her here. It was the first world he had ever visited outside of Destiny Islands and more or less where his adventure had begun and where he learned about the Keyblade and all of its wonders.

As lit up as the city was, it was still a pretty calm and quiet city; perfect place to have some alone time and talk.

"So…what's up Sora?"

"Hold on. There's a place I want to take you. It gives you a breathtaking view of the town."

"Okay."

"Come on" and almost out of instinct, Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and tugged her along.

Kairi was a bit surprised at first. It wasn't the first time Sora had ever held her hand, but for some reason, she felt very different this time. She felt like it actually meant so much more this time than Sora just pulling her along. She couldn't dismiss the feeling of butterflies that she was getting in her stomach as Sora pulled her along, but she didn't reject it either. For the first time, she started to feel for Sora much more than just a friend.

Sora guided her to the Gizmo shop, out the back door, and up the ladder to the bell tower. Sora looked down into the plaza and saw the fountain, the place where the keyhole to Traverse Town used to be. He remembered jumping off the top of the building only to go fight the Guard Armor Heartless.

There was one thing he also remembered though. There was a ladder on the side of the bell tower that he didn't really have time to explore before he jumped off (**A/N:** In the original KH, there was no ladder on the side of the bell tower, but for story purposes, let's say there was).

He noticed that the ladder went all of the way up to the top. He decided to take Kairi with him. After all, he did say he knew of a spot where the view was breathtaking. He was hoping that's what they would get when they reached the top.

"You ready for your breathtaking view Kairi?

"Where? All I see is the plaza. That's not the view. The view is at the top of the ladder."

"The top?"

Kairi took this chance to look up at how high the tower went. She gulped, noticing it went rather high since it could be seen from anywhere in the town.

"We have to go up there?

"You afraid?"

"Kind of."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me when I say that nothing is going to happen to you."

"Umm…okay."

Sora had Kairi go up the ladder first, just as a precaution in case she slipped or something. She was still a bit reluctant, but she finally decided to climb.

When they finally reached the top, "breathtaking" couldn't even begin to describe the view. Sora was thoroughly amazed at what he saw. He didn't quite expect the view to be so good.

He and Kairi moved over to the edge and let their feet hang over while they sat down.

"It's amazing Sora!"

"Yeah it really is. You like it?

"Of course!"

"Haha, good."

Now was the moment of truth. Sora needed to reveal something to Kairi.

"Kairi, there's a reason I brought you here. There's something I've wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but just haven't had the courage to say it. You know that you and I have been the best of friends ever since we were little. There has never been a day that's gone by where you haven't been on my mind. You've kept me going all these years and you've made my life wonderful. I love being able to hang out with you and Riku everyday. Both of you bring joy to my life. Now, there's only one thing I need. It's something I believe only you can give me because well, Kairi…I love you."

Kairi was speechless. Here she was sitting next to the boy whom she had dreamt about day and night since they were separated. For some reason, she felt no joy though. Those three words were something she had been longing to hear for a very long time, and yet, at the very saying of them, she felt sorrow.

"Sora…I…I'm not sure what to say."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too, I really do, but, for some reason I can't help feeling that if we were to be together, it would only complicate things between us. We don't know if our adventure is over and if it's not, then it means you have to go and fight again. I can't bare to wait for you anymore. That one year without seeing you was too long. It killed me inside not being able to see you. I had completely forgotten you at one point and I couldn't believe it. The person I truly loved I had completely forgotten about. I really don't think I would make a good lover for you Sora. You're better than that and you deserve better."

"Kairi…I don't want better. All I want, more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life, is you. You mean so much to me Kairi. I can't live without knowing that you're okay. I need you Kairi. It hurts not being with you. I tell you now. I don't care what it takes. If you'll let me, I'll do anything I have to do just to be with you. I would give up and risk anything for you."

"Sora, you'd really do that?"

"Of course I would. You're the light that's guiding me and as long as you're in my life, I will always be happy."

"But what if I turn out to be a horrible lover. You'll hate me and I'll hate myself. I want to make you happy, really I do, and I want to spend every moment with you. But what if it doesn't work out Sora? What if we can't stay together?"

"You really think we won't last that long? Kairi, I'm promising you here and now, I'm gonna be with you forever for the rest of my life and even after we die, I'm still gonna be with you. We'll always be together, in this life and the ones after. I need you Kairi. You are my life. Without you, I'm in darkness, I'm incomplete, and I have no purpose. You are my reason for living. I will be here for you forever. I love you too much to keep myself apart from you."

Kairi was amazed at just how much she meant to Sora. Sure they both knew that they both had feelings for each other, but Kairi never knew that Sora's feelings had gone to this extent. He really did love her and he would do anything just to prove it.

_I guess not being with him would make things worse_, Kairi thought.

"I love you too Sora. I'm yours now and forever."

Sora smiled. He couldn't have been happier. He placed his hand on hers and just looked into her eyes, those eyes that hypnotized him and sent him into a state of ecstasy. He blushed every time he looked in those eyes because he could never deny what he felt for this girl. He had never cared about anyone or anything more than her in his whole life. She meant absolutely everything to him and now he had her.

He began leaning his head in and slowly closed the gap between their faces. Kairi was a bit shocked at what was unfolding. She loved Sora with all of her heart and wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she could never admit it. But that didn't matter anymore. She was giving her love to him and she had no second thoughts about it any longer. She didn't think, she knew now that they would be happy with each other forever, however long forever may be.

She began closing the gap as well and both of them lightly pressed their lips together savoring the moment of the beginning of their undying love for each other.

Sora pulled away and looked at her. This was her. This was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

They kissed again briefly before Sora pulled away.

"C'mon. Let's go home."

Sora got up and offered his hand to Kairi, which she took as Sora pulled her up. They returned to the gummi ship and flew back to their island.

After landing, they got out and began walking along the beach. Sora noticed some how it was still sunset, as if time had stopped while they were gone. Kairi and Sora decided to enjoy another sunset together on the beach. They took their shoes off and sat at the edge of the shore, the water caressing their feet as the tide came in back and forth.

Kairi sat in between Sora's legs and Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi, not letting her go. They sat their even after the sun went down, just enjoying each other's presence, knowing that they were in their lover's arms and they didn't want to let go.

Neither of them really paid attention that the sun had gone down and the full moon had risen into the sky already. It was irrelevant. They stared out at the horizon and the stars, thinking about their future together and letting their thoughts wander into the night…

THE END

(**A/N:** Please Review!!!! So what did you guys think? I mentioned that this story was holding me up from writing my previous story, "Some Things Never Change". I will get back to that story soon, now that I'm over my break up and everything with my ex. So expect to see chapter two of that story in the next week or two. Until next time!)


End file.
